Super Smash Bros Battle Royale
by Kamon
Summary: Rated Teen for some graphic violence, mild language, and suggestive themes. Link is forced to fight in a tournament of champions. Who is controlling this fight?


Hullo my adoring fans! Those who are close friends to me, I've finally decided to post this. This is a very long one-shot that might total 20 to 25 chapters long, so I guess that wouldn't make it a one-shot then, would it? Anyway, this is a story all in itself, though I am gonna make it tie into The Start of a Legend as the story of how Link and Zelda get together. I hope ya'll enjoy! Note: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS FIC. THIS IS THE ONLY DISCLAIMER I'M GOING TO PUT. I DO OWN Chaos Angelfire THOUGH.

Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale

"It has been quite a while since I've seen a good fight," Yggdrasil (a/n Main villain from _Tales of Symphonia_)though to himself, "I think its time I started one.  
"This has been so fun," said Zelda as she grabbed Link's arm, "I'm so glad we went to this festival!"  
Link smiled as he led the Princess away from the Clock Town Festival of Time. As they entered their carriage, Link said, "Well, how do you like the land of Termina?"  
"Oh, I love it!" sighed Zelda as they stared out of the window, "It's so peaceful here. You know, I think we should get a summer home here."  
Link blushed at the idea of coming to Termina with Zelda every summer for a romantic four months without interruption. As their carriage approached the Lost Woods, a dark haze began to surround them. The carriage suddenly stopped as a bloodcurdling cry was heard outside.  
"Stay here," said Link as he jumped out of the carriage. Zelda, her wild streak kicking in, ignored Link's warning and followed him. The couple couldn't see three feet in front of their noses as they strained to see what the cry had come from. In the shadows Link could make out them form of their driver being thrown around like a rag-doll. Link reached for his sword, but was stopped by a cold voice from the haze, "Your sword will not be able to defeat me."  
_What? How did he know I was reaching for my sword? _Link thought to himself as he shouted, "Zelda, run!"  
"No, I'm going to help!" Zelda said as she began to conjure a magic shield.  
"Heh, your valiancy amuses me, but you will still fall to my power," said the dark figure as he began to move closer. As the figure moved closer, the haze seemed to dissipate, revealing a tall blonde man with translucent, rainbow-like wings. He raised his hand and aimed a spell at Zelda. Link jumped in front of Zelda as the spell was launched, blocking Zelda from harm, but taking a heavy wound to the chest.  
Link looked down at his ripped tunic to see it covered in blood. All Link could see was a red haze as he collapsed face first on the ground. Zelda tried to hit the man with a spell of her own, but met with the same fate as Link.  
"Heh, heh, heh, hahahahahahahaha! Two down," Yggdrasil muttered to himself as he put Link and Zelda in a protective crystal.

"PikaCHUUUUU!" shouted Ash's Pikachu as it unleashed a thunderbolt to try and attack Mewtwo.  
"_So, that's all you've got?" _Mewtwo said telepathically, _"Your training with me may have been a bad idea, because I don't pull any punches!"  
_After Mewtwo had said this, he unleashed a powerful Psychic attack. Pikachu was hit by this attack and was nearly knocked out, but it had struggled to it's feet (paws) and prepared to attack again.  
"Pika pi chu!" (You're not gonna kick my ass that easily!)  
"Stop!" called Ash and Misty as they stumbled upon the secret training in their gym, "Pikachu, you may be my strongest Pokemon, but you still can't beat Mewtwo that easily."  
"Pikaaa . . ." (I'm sorry.)  
As Ash and Misty scolded Mewtwo for allowing Pikachu to go through this kind of training, Yggdrasil appeared and prepared to capture Mewtwo, but he would also have to take out the world's greatest Pokemon master and his wife before claiming his prize.  
"_Wait," _said Mewtwo, _"someone's here. I can feel it."  
_As Mewtwo said this (Or thought if you prefer) Yggdrasil appeared as if out of nowhere, and attacked the four beings with the same type of barrier that had imprisoned Link and Zelda after their demise. The four beings were easily subdued.  
"Hehehehe, there are only a few more fighters to gather for the Super Smash Battle Royale!" Yggdrasil said as the four beings were teleported to a faraway land.

Well my friends, how did you like it? I'm trying a new writing style so the fight in this story might get a little graphic for those of you who are a tad squeamish. Flames will light the path for this fic so I welcome any and all reviews. BTW How do you people like the villain who talks to himself all the time? I wonder if he knows that's a sign he's crazy. . .


End file.
